pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2016 Style)
UltimateWorldof2016's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - She-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - She-Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2016 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2016 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2016 Style) - Bellossom Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2016 Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2016 Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2016 Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2016 Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2016 Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2016 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bellossom.png|Bellossom as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Andersen Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bing Bong Category:UltimateWorldof2016 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG